


Naughty Nymphs

by LawrenceKinden



Category: Original Work
Genre: English, F/M, Gypsy, Historic, Humor, Ireland, Multi, Sex, Spanking, country side
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5297204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrenceKinden/pseuds/LawrenceKinden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a trip to the Old Country, Charlie finds more than roots. [Story Contains Spanking]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Irish Rose

A girl walked atop the split rail fence, balancing with the ease of a cat, hiking her emerald green skirts above her knees so as to step carefully, showing off her white hose and bare, grass-stained feet. Her eyes were startling green; her hair fiery as a stereotype; her cheeks dimpled and scattered with freckles. Her bosoms were modest but pert, her hips slim but rounded. I had no idea for how long she'd been walking alongside me on that fence as I trudged along the hard-packed dirt road.

Stunned, I stopped to watch her, and she stopped in turn to regard me. She smiled.

"A very fine mornin' to ye', sir," she greeted, her accent lilting in just the right way to lighten my trudging heart.

"And to you," I responded, a bit of the accent creeping into my own voice without prompting.

"My name is Aelfara O'Madigan," the girl curtsied from her lofty position, maintaining her balance with ease. "But ye' may call me Aelf. And who have I th' pleasure of addressin' this mornin'?"

I smiled at her. "Charles Smith. Charlie to my friends."

"You American?"

"Yes, I am."

"I never met an American lad before." She waggled her eyebrows in a way that made me blush. "Wha' brings ye' to our grand little island?"

"My Grandparents grew up here."

She nodded, leapt nimbly from the fence, and stepped up close to me.

"And did ye' venerable grandparents tell ye' of the fae folk?"

My heart quickened a beat, my breath catching for a moment. "Aye, they did." I found my grandparents' accent creeping into my speech patterns.

"Tricksome little devils they can be," Aelf said. She put her arms around my waist, stretched to her tippytoes and planted a kiss right on my mouth. Then she was gone, disappearing among the trees toward the river in the distance. I watched her disappear into the woods, my gaze entrapped by her willowy body.

"Huh," I said, and continued on my way in a befuddled trance. But before I took three steps, suspicion hit me. Checking my inside jacket pockets confirmed it. My wallet was gone. "Tricksome little devils indeed," I muttered.

I followed quickly, doing my best to make no noise. By the time I made it to the river, I was sweating, my heart pounding. I looked up and down the river but saw no sign of the girl. Frustrated, I let loose a string of curses and turned to get back to the road. I'd have to find a town with a telephone and hope I could make a call back to my bank in America.

Grinding my teeth, I turned and just happened to catch a swirl of green dress before it disappeared behind a tree. I bit my tongue and tried not to let on that I'd seen her. She was clearly better at hiding than I was at tracking, and if I gave away my knowledge, she would disappear into the woods again. However, if I didn't, she might stay put and wait for me to go away.

So I cursed a little and stomped my way back to the road, making sure to pass close to the tree behind which the dress had gone. Once past, I turned about and came face to face with the red-headed thief. I was expecting her where as she wasn't expecting me. For a moment, I had the advantage, and I snatched at it. I managed to catch her arm before she could bolt.

"Ouch!" she cried. "Charlie, ye'r hurtin' me."

"Where is it?" I demanded.

She gave me an innocent, hurt, pitiful look. "Where is wha'? Please, Charlie, ye'r hurtin' me arm."

I stepped up close to her and grabbed her other arm before I loosed my grip a bit. I didn't want to hurt her. She tried to jerk away and I tightened my grip again.

"You took my wallet, Aelf. Give it back and I'll let you go."

"I have no idea what ye'r talkin' about."

I looked her up and down, trying to determine where she might have hidden my wallet in a dress without pockets. I noticed the faint bulge at her torso that could have been my wallet. I narrowed my eyes.

"Ye' wouldn'," she said, aghast and offended all at once.

"Not if you fetch it yourself."

Aelf hesitated, and I made my choice. Her bodice was loosened, probably when she'd stuffed my wallet down the front of it. I plunged my hand down the inside of the linen garment and the girl shrieked, indigent and mortified. Her skin was soft and smooth and I couldn't help but notice her breasts as my hand snaked between them to the wallet. A moment later, I pulled my hand and my wallet from her boidce, my breath a bit heavier and my cheeks warmer.

"You cad!" she shouted at me. Her little fist pounded my shoulder.

"Me?" I demanded. "You stole from me. You're... you're nothing more than a naughty little girl."

"Little?" she shrieked, her voice reaching octaves I'd thought impossible by human voice. "I'm at least as old as ye' are, boy!"

"Yeah? Well I'll bet I can spank your bottom like a little girl." I didn't know why that was what I thought of first, but immediately I liked the idea. I tightened my grip as she blushed furiously, her face screwing up in anger and a touch of trepidation.

"I'll scream," she threatened.

"I bet you will," I replied, looking around for a suitable location.

"Someone will hear," she tried to reason with me.

"I don't think I care." I found a convenient stump and dragged her to it though she tried to resist.

"No, Charlie, think abou' what you're doin', please."

I sat down and did as she asked. Here I was in the country of my grandparents' birth, a place of lore and stories, bucolic country sides and tiny towns, seriously considering spanking a girl my own age, who I barely knew, right out in the open where anyone might pass along.

And yet I was okay with it.

"Aelf, I get the impression you haven't been spanked in a really long time. You're cute, and I'm sure you can often get by on that alone. But I come from a family well versed in the art of corporal discipline. And you're about to get a spanking."

"No!" Her shriek bounced off the woods and babbled down the stream and was lost to sky so far above.

Though she was fiery, I bested her in strength. Though she wiggled and bucked, I pulled her down over my knee and trapped her legs between mine. Though she cried and begged, I pulled her pretty green dress up over her bottom to reveal her white, grass-stained knickers and did not hesitate to pull them down to reveal her pale, pale bottom.

"Charlie? Charlie, please." She'd quieted her pleas now, and I looked at her looking at me, tears trembling on her long, dark lashes. "Please don' spank me."

Though her look melted my heart, it did not stay my hand.

I'd never spanked anyone before. I'd received plenty of my own. I'd seen my brothers and sisters and cousins spanked. I'd even seen my younger aunts and uncles spanked. But though this was my first time delivering a spanking, I found I was a natural. My palm firm and flat, I slapped Aelf's pert, tight bottom, causing it to bounce merrily. Pink splotches appeared and quickly faded on her pale skin as I alternated between her bottom cheeks. Soon, those splotches became a steady changing of color.

Aelf, of course, returned to screeching. But after a while, her screeches turned to cries of pain which turned to sobs of contrition.

When her bottom was a steady pink turning to red, I stopped, sweat on my brow, to catch my breath. Unconsciously, I rubbed her bottom gently. When I noticed, I stopped, embarrassed.

Clearing my throat, I said, "Aelf, why are you being spanked?" I had had an aunt who, when she punished me, would draw out the last of it in this manner. I found myself thanking the old bat for having done so, as I now drew on that experience to further the moment.

"Wha'?" she demanded, her voice raw with her sobs.

I slapped her bottom sharply. "Why are you being spanked?" I demanded again.

"Yeouch! Because... because I *sniff* I stole from ye." Her body slumped, no longer resisting as she admitted her wrong doing.

"That's right." I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I'm going to let you up now."

I pulled her knickers back up and released her, my legs where I'd held her tingling and my groin tight. Aelf put her hands on my leg to lever herself to her feet, a little shaky. She looked at me, tears streaming down her cheeks, her expression uncertain and trembling. Instinctively, I held my arms out to her and she fell into them, sitting on my lap and sobbing into my shoulder. We remained like that, my shoulder growing damp, for several minutes.

"Me ma an' da put me out," she mumbled after a while. "I've nowhere to go."

My heart went out to her. "Well, I'm going nowhere particular, just down the road. Assuming I run into no more thieving elfs, I'm well to do. Would you like to..." and I hesitated.

Aelf pushed back a bit to look me in the eye. "You'd have me? Even after... after all this?"

I smiled. "You're beautiful and charming. We may tire of each other eventually, but if you'll have me, I'll have you."

It was her turn to hesitate. "Will you... I mean... spankings won't become a regular thing, will they?"

I considered. I couldn't deny I had enjoyed spanking Aelf, forcing her over my lap, baring her bottom, spanking her until I knew she'd given in. And I wanted to do it again.

"Well," I said. "I suppose that's up to you. Behave and I won't spank you. Be naughty and..."

She smiled a little.


	2. Gypsy Steel

We walked into the gypsy camp by accident.

Aelf was telling a story about how she had stolen a pie from her neighbor's windowsill and had managed to get the theft blamed on the neighbor boy and then had listened to his ma blister his backside.

I laughed despite myself. "Did you ever get caught thieving, you brat?"

"Ha!" Aelf jabbed me in the shoulder with a delicate finger. "Only once." She gave me a glare. "When I go' spanked as a lass, it was for mouthin' off."

I smirked. "I can hardly imagine..."

I trailed off, realizing that we were amid hung laundry, a patched tent, and a cart with donkey nearby. The donkey flicked an ear at us dismissively and went back to munching on the undergrowth.

"Um..." I looked around. "Hello?"

My greeting was returned with a blood curdling shout as a tall woman with a long, yellow braid, bright blue eyes, and a shining, curved sabre hurtled out of the tent. Her dress and shawl were a patchwork of colors. Her boots were worn but well-tended. She held her sword like she knew how to use it. I pushed Aelf behind me..

"Now hang on a second," I said.

The tall blonde waved the sword threateningly. "Vat do you vant?" she demanded, her accent thick as Aelf's but from elsewhere.

"We're just passing through."

"They sent you after me, did they?" she demanded, her eyes wide and wild.

"No—" but my denial was interrupted by Aelf.

"Crazy woman! Put that thing away before Charlie here takes it away from you."

I blinked, nonplussed. "What are you doing?" I demanded of the red-headed pixie.

But the next moment was filled with a flashing sword as the tall blonde slashed at me. I dodged, knocking Aelf down in the process, and her attack did no more than graze me across my upper left chest. Even so, a thin line of blood oozed out, staining my shirt scarlet. That bit of pain forcibly recalled my pugilistic youth: afternoons after school defending my honor and that of my family with fist and grit. I was no trained fighter, but I'd learned a thing or two.

My left hand snapped out and grabbed her right wrist. I pressed against her wrist hard with my thumb in an attempt to numb her hand. My instinct was to follow up with a straight jab to her jaw, but the girl winced and dropped her sword reflexively. Thus disarmed, I wasn't inclined to sock her one. Instead, I had a wonderful idea. There was a small stool by the camp fire, and I plunked myself upon it, dragging the girl with me.

Aelf, still sitting on the ground, chuckled wickedly, understanding my intentions. "Oh Charlie, are ye' really..."

I pulled the tall girl over my knees before she knew what I was up to and, expecting at least as much fight as I'd gotten from Aelf, I trapped her legs between my own. My body began to react in the expected way, tightening low in my torso.

Her patchwork dress and three thin, linen petticoats I lifted above her bottom to find she wasn't wearing any knickers. I couldn't help but smile at having a second, pale, lovely bottom over my knees for the second time that day. I spanked her bottom hard, eliciting a red handprint and a shout of anger.

"What's your name?" I demanded.

"Release me! You bastard! You—"

I spanked her again, right in the middle of her bottom, catching both cheeks at once. This girl's bottom was slim and strong, as opposed to Aelf's which had been pert and soft. I spanked it again just to watch the ripple of skin.

"He asked you your name," Aelf demanded, standing now, her tiny fists on her broad hips.

The girl remained silent. I looked at Aelf who gave me a wicked little girl and a small nod. So I spanked the sword-wielding gypsy. I spanked enthusiastically, peppering her bottom and thighs with sharp smacks of my palm. I hadn't spanked Aelf's thighs. Spanking this girl's brought a particularly high, sharp shout of pain.

By the time I was sweaty with the effort, my blonde was slumped and sobbing. I was inclined to show mercy, after all, it was only a scratch; it had barely bled, and clearly something had her frightened. I released her, but she did not stand, she stayed draped over my knee, sobbing piteously. Aelf knelt next to her, putting a hand on her back and whispering softly. I, not one to pass up such an opportunity, rubbed her bottom, noting the bright red hue of her spanked backside was remarkably similar to what Aelf's had been.

After some time, the girl pushed herself off my knee and knelt between my legs. She hiked up her skirts to rub at her well-spanked bottom.

"I am Katya Petronov," she said, her voice raw. "I... I am runnink from my uncle's men. They vish to take me home to marry..." she shuddered. She looked at me, her eyes red-rimmed, her cheeks flushed. She didn't cry as prettily as Aelf did; she was more grounded, more raw.

"If you don't want to go, I won't let them take you," I said, sounding far more confident than I felt but feeling a need to protect the girl I'd just spanked.

Katya swallowed hard. "I should take a look at the vound."

I shrugged. "It's just a scratch." But as I looked down, I realized my shirt was soaked with blood.

Katya stood, and I let her help me to my feet and lead me into her tent. Inside, it was dim and comfortable. Aelf had followed us in, and she sat behind me so I could lean against her as Katya took my shirt off and cleaned and inspected the wound.

"Hmm... I've a needle and thread in my vagon; vait here."

"Wait, what?"

But Katya was gone in a swirl of skirts. I looked over my shoulder at Aelf.

"This was... unexpected."

Aelf smiled. "Exciting," she said. "I didn' think I would enjoy watchin' you give a spankin' so much. 'Tis better than bein' on the receiving end. But na' too much better."

Before I could respond, Katya was back.

"It is going to rain," she said "Ve vill be stuck here for un while." She prepared a needle and skein of thread. I tried not to faint from the sight.

"This vill hurt, Charlie." Katya said.

I gritted my teeth and Aelf held my hand as Katya sewed me up like a torn cuff. Rain began to plop on the tent canvas. I focused on the rain and found I could weather the pain much better that way. When it was done and I could open my eyes, Katya looked satisfied and Aelf was grinning like an imp.

"So, you two are lovers?"

Aelf stiffened against my back, then laughed. "We've certainly been intimate, bu' no more so than ye' and Charlie have."

Katya blushed, her pale cheeks going rosy. She rubbed at her backside even as she knelt. Then she slugged me hard on the thigh. "I do not like to be spanked, Charles!" Her face turned contrite. "But, I admit, I deserved it." Her emotions flitted across her face like a nervous bird. "I... I do not know from where you come, or where you are going, but I could be your servant if you like. I kin mend clothes and cook and..."

I can only imagine I looked stunned to disbelief, because she trailed off, looking stricken.

"I understand if you von't have me."

Aelf laughed. "All I can do is pick pockets, sing, and look cute, and he agreed to take me. He'll take ye' too. Won' you Charlie?"

I didn't know how to respond. Before the day was half out, I'd spanked two lovely girls, enjoyed it, and both of them wanted me to "take" them. It was like some pulp romance story out of a dime store. But with Katya looking at me with her red-rimmed eyes and soulful expression, I couldn't say no.

"Of course. In fact, the only supplies I have are money. You'd be doing us a favor if you allowed us to join you."

Katya smiled then, a brilliant smile. She leaned forward and kissed me full on the mouth. Happily, I kissed her back. Pressed between two beautiful girls was a position I never thought I'd be in. When she leaned back, we were both a little breathless, but while she was allowed to catch her breath, Aelf began to nibble on my neck and ear, and I shuddered. Then I could feel Katya's hands at my belt. My eyes snapped open and I moved to stop her, but Aelf's little hands wrapped around my wrists, holding me.

"Don' you like lassies, Charlie?" she whispered in my ear.

My brain was moving slowly and Katya's hands were a distraction, but I managed to mumble out, "Yes, of course, but..."

"I do not like to be spanked, Charles, but you cannot put a fire in my loins and not satisfy it. Do you understand?" Katya demanded.

I looked from Katya who was grinning at me to Aelf over my shoulder. The two of them shared a grin.

"Jus' know that I ge' him next time," Aelf said.

"Ov course," Katya replied as she undid the button and zipper of my pants, revealing my brief shorts.

I was about to object to being claimed like some kind of prized stud horse, but thought better of it. I'd been compared to worse in my time.

I looked at Aelf. "Do we... that is, are you..."

Aelf put her mouth close to my ear and whispered. "'Tis okay, Charlie, I like lassies too." She reached around me to grab at Katya's bodice and undo the laces with deft efficiency, baring her slim breasts with large, dark nipples. Katya looked surprised but groaned as Aelf began massaging them.

Aelf continued her nuzzling as Katya grabbed my pants in both her hands and tugged them down sharply, leaving me shirtless and mostly pantless, my swollenness bared. Katya hiked up her skirts and I remembered she wasn't wearing any knickers. With Aelf at my back, nibbling at my ear, one hand roaming over my chest, the other pinching on Katya's, Katya settled herself over me.

The pattering of rain increased, counterpointed by the gentle rumble ofthunder.


	3. English Kisses

At the crossroads stood a girl, and she was crying.

Katya drove the cart and Aelf rode with her on the driver's bench. I walked beside them, not wanting to tire the donkey any more than necessary. Early afternoon was warm on our backs, the brief spring storm having blown on. I could not help the smile on my lips nor the spring in my step nor the satisfaction in my loins. Katya and Aelf were comparing childhoods, childhood mischievousness and childhood spankings, each trying to claim she'd been spanked longer, harder, and more frequently. The banter was good natured, and I listened with only half an ear. It felt like we'd known each other forever.

I noticed the crying girl first and hurried my step to reach her before the cart. She noticed me approaching and wiped at her eyes.

"'Allo, good sir," she curtsied at me, lacking the grace of Aelf but more than making up for it with enthusiasm. I couldn't help but notice the bounce of her breasts and the sway of her hips. She was taller than Aelf but shorter than Katya, she was rounder than either, but her waist was narrow. She had curling brown hair and large, soulful brown eyes. She smiled through her tears, but her lips trembled.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Is there something I can do to help?"

The girl sniffed. "I... I'm runnin' away. You can take me back if you must, but I'll jus' run away again."

I waited for an explanation but she looked at me defiantly.

After several moments, I said, "Running away from what?"

"The nunnery," she said, as though it should have been obvious. "My parents woul' have no more t' do wif me, so they sent me t' the nunnery. But I like sex way too much t' become a celibate. So I ran away. Are you going t' take me back?"

The cart had caught up with us by this time, and I looked over my shoulder at Aelf and Katya, both of whom were smirking at me. I had the brief urge to smack both their bottoms, but repressed it. As they were no help, I turned back to the girl.

"Let's back up a bit," I said.

The girl took a few paces backward and I bit my tongue on a laugh. Aelf had no such compunctions.

"I mean," I clarified, "Let's start the conversation properly. I'm Charles." I gestured behind myself. "These are Aelf, Katya, and Donkey. What's your name?"

The girl smiled, her cheeks turning rosy. "Christine Hugginkiss." She curtsied again. I thought she must be joking, but her smile wasn't mischievous as Aelf's and Katya's could be. She gestured down the fork at our left. "Tha' way is to Daelshire. I wouldn't recommen' tha' way because tha's where the nunnery is. The other way," and she gestured to my right, "tha' way goes to another town. Hillfort I think. There's no nunnery there, but there's an inn wif a pub. Tha's where I'm headed."

Given the choice between a nunnery and a pub, I was inclined to follow Christine's advice. I looked again at Aelf and Katya. "Well, shall we aide the escape of a not-quite-nun?"

Katya laughed. "Ov course, Charles. It is only fitting that you should collect three girls."

I was confused. "What? Why?"

Katya elbowed Aelf who snickered and said, "Three's an auspicious number, Charlie."

"So... I can come wif you?" Christine asked, looking eager.

Aelf gestured for her to climb aboard and soon there were three girls sitting cozily upon the driver's bench of the cart, me still walking beside.

Hillfort was no longer a fort though a few remains hinted at its one time purpose. Instead, it was a small village of stone walls and thatched roofs and cobbled streets. The inn was the largest building in town, three stories with a peaked roof, and took a central place, facing the town square. But the sign above the door was old and faded, the door stuck and squeaked when I pushed it open, the common room was dim and musty smelling.

An old man poked his head out of the kitchen from behind the bar, giving them a sour look.

"It's too early for dinner. Come back later."

"We'd like to rent a room," Charlie said, trying to keep a smile on his face despite the old man's rudeness, but the old man went back to the kitchen. I looked around at the girls. Katya frowned, Aelf shrugged, Christine rubbed at a table surface then made a face.

Determined to make the best of a bad situation, I went to fireplace, put a new log on, and stoked it until a merry flame warmed the dark room. With a length of kindling, I began lighting lanterns. Following my lead, Christine went behind the bar and found a set of small towels to wipe down the tables. Within minutes, the common room looking inviting.

"There's a stage," Aelf said. She stepped onto the raised floor. It was large enough for three people to perform if they didn't move too spectacularly. Aelf stood at its center, clasped her hands, and sang.

Oh, the summer time is coming,

And the trees are blooming,

And the wild mountain thyme

Grows around the blooming heather.

Will you go, lassie, will you go?

It was a traditional Irish tune, and she sung with a clarity and emotion that stole my full attention. She was stunning, standing among the burnished copper lanterns, shining on stage.

"She's a beau'iful girl," Christine said quietly beside him, standing close enough that her hip bumped his. "I don' suppose she's your sister."

I chuckled. "No."

"Your cousin then?"

"No."

She sighed. "Your lover then." She sounded disappointed. "So the Russian girl is your servan'?"

"Uh..."

"She's no' your lover too, is she?" Now she sounded hopeful.

Their conversation was interrupted by the old man. He came storming in, a short, grey-haired, tempest of anger.

"Quit that singing; get down from there. And... who lit all the lanterns? Do you have any idea how expensive lantern oil is?" He glared around at them. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

I smiled. "Just brightening up the place. I'm Charles. Are you working here all alone, sir?"

"I can't pay you," he groused.

I looked around at the girls and shrugged. "What do you think, girls?"

"I kin cook," Katya said.

"I can serve," Christine said.

"And I can sing," Aelf said.

"All in exchange for a room?" I proposed. "And a meal."

The old man was named Reuben, and once I'd fixed the door and the girls got the place running, he mellowed a bit. He was still sour and cranky, but less so. Only having to tend bar, he confided in me, made his night a lot easier. Word got around that the only bar in town was picking up because he also confided he hadn't had such a full house in a long time.

The town, Ruben explained was filled with loggers and miners. Further back in the hills was a coal mine owned by the town in collective and the forest down in the lower hills was logged on an independent basis. It made for a modest living in a modest town.

"I'd think being the only inn and bar would make for a nice living yourself," I said.

Ruben shrugged. "My wife died five years ago. My sons all went on to bigger cities. I've been running the place by myself since."

Our conversation was interrupted by a sudden ruckus in the middle of the common room. Christine shouted at a bearded man with a large nose. He was laughing. I hurried around the bar, but before I could reach them, Amanda balled up her fist and slugged him right on his big nose. Blood spurted from it and he shouted, putting both hands to his face. The crowd fell silent, but Christine wasn't finished. She picked up the pork stew and dumped it on his head. He sputtered, but before he could object further, she'd reared back and kicked him right in the fork. He dropped to the floor, curled into a ball, and vomited.

I was there a moment later, my hand on her arm, just above the elbow.

Ruben came up beside me while I was trying to figure out what to do next. "I'll take care of him, lad. You take care of her."

I looked to the stage and met Aelf's eye. She slipped through the crowd and joined us as I led Christine to the kitchen where Katya stood in the doorway, sword in hand.

"Just in case," she said to me quietly.

In the kitchen, I looked at Christine who looked at the floor. "What was that?"

"He patted my bottom, so I hit 'im."

"I've got no problem with you defending yourself. No one should touch you without your say so. But you'd already slugged him. Why did you dump the food on him too?"

Christine smiled a little shyly. "Sometimes I go a little overboard."

"And then you kicked him right in the..."

She shrugged and blushed. "Tha'... migh' have been excessive."

I didn't know what to do. One the one hand, the night had been going well, we had a full house and the place was making money. Christine stopped that dead in its tracks. But, I couldn't fault her for what she had done. At least the first part.

"So, you're goin' to spank me now, right?"

I hesitated.

"Because Aelf told me you're a good spanker, and I defini'ely deserve it after that."

I looked at Aelf who was grinning. She and Katya were standing close together.

"If you don'," Christine continued, "the customers will leave, they might even turn on us. You've go' to spank me, Charlie."

I swallowed hard. I wanted to spank her; I wanted to have her plump bottom under my hard hand. But I didn't feel right about it. "Well, perhaps we could find a room upstairs..."

"No." Christine shook her head. "It's go' t' be here, now and hard, so they can all hear i'."

So I sat on a stool and pulled her to me. She lifted her skirts in back and plopped herself down on my lap. Her knickers were pale yellow and lacey. I pulled them down to reveal her plump bottom. She wiggled nervously and her bottom wiggled with her. I watched it, for a moment forgetting what I was doing. Katya cleared her throat meaningfully; Aelf snickered.

Christine had insisted it be hard, and so I gave it to her hard. I spanked her bottom sharply enough to leave a bright red handprint on her pale bottom. While I made sure it was hard, Christine made sure it was loud. She shrieked and cried at the top of her lungs. She bucked and kicked so that I had to, as I had with Aelf and Katya, trap her legs between my own before I could continue. I watched her bottom bounce and wiggle as it turned pink and then red. I put my other hand on her back to hold her down. I spanked her until she sobbed and slumped, contrite.

When I was done, I was breathless and sweating. I rested my hand on her bottom and rubbed. Her skin was warm and damp, and I realized she rocked against my thighs gently. I had thought it was the natural attempt to evade the spanking; now I realized she had been at least as aroused as I. I slipped my hand between her ample thighs where she was warmest and dampest and was rewarded with a shuddering gasp as she clamped her thighs around my hand. I'd barely touched her, but she slumped against me, spent.

Katya came and helped Christine to her feet. Aelf helped me mine. She ran her hands over my chest and down my abdomen to the swelling that had come from the spanking. She squeezed and I lost my breath again.

"I'm goin' to go back out and sing," she said. "Katya will cook. Christine will serve. But tonight..."

She squeezed me again and then left. Christine hugged me and kissed my cheek with her large, soft lips before she too went back out into the common room. Katya patted my bottom fondly before she returned to her cooking.

After the last mug of ale had been drunk, the last song sung, the last lamp turned down, I stood with Ruben behind the bar, watching the girls at work. Christine had recovered from her spanking and had returned to her serving duties without complaint. The man she'd assaulted apologized to her and she apologized to him and that had been that. I guessed there wouldn't be too many more attempts at groping her in the near future.

"Well lad, I think that settles it," Ruben said suddenly. "The place is yours, so long as you'll let me stay."

"Wait, what?" I hadn't come to the land of my grandparent's birth intending to stay, but now, with three girls who I was quickly falling in love with and the offer of being gifted a way to make money, my protests fell flat in my throat.

"You did well and I can't keep it up. If you don't take it, it'll just fall apart. This town needs a place like this." He chuckled. "I think your girls want to have a word with you. Think on it. You don't have to decide right now."

He was right. Aelf took me by the hand and led me up the stairs.

There was a small apartment on the third floor under the peaked roof consisting of a small kitchen, a sitting room, a wash room, and a single large bedroom with a large, four-poster bed.

"Ruben said 'tis ours," Aelf explained.

Just inside the door, she undid the ties at the back of her dress and let it pool to the floor with a rustle of fabric. She stood with her back to me in just her shift, her auburn hair shining in the light of the moon from the window. I stepped up behind her and rested my hands on her bare shoulders, my body within a hairsbredth from hers. She leaned back into me.

"This isn' wha' I expected from the day, Charlie. To be spanked by an American, and to like it..."

Behind us, someone closed and locked the door. There was further rustling of fabric, and Katya stepped up behind me, her bare nipples pressing through the back of my shirt. She kissed my ear as Aelf had done earlier today.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Christine standing shyly, her hands buried in her skirts. I held a hand out to her and she came.

"Some ov us are a little overdressed," Katya observed. She tugged at my shirt.

I quickly began divesting myself of clothes, but Christine remained shy. She'd flipped up her skirts for a spanking without a second thought but now she had turned shy. Katya advanced upon her with a grin and Aelf followed suit.

"Ladies," Christine said nervously, "maybe... maybe I could just..."

But they cornered her and began undressing her and her protests began to fade as they touched her gently. I made my way to the bed and sat at its foot, watching with rising amusement and arousement. Aelf tickled her while Katya undid the ties and pulled the clothes from her. Christine gave as good as she got, pulling Aelf's shift over her head. When all three were nude, shining in the moonlight, they turned to me.

I scooted back on the bed as Aelf approached. Her bright green eyes locked on mine. She crawled onto the bed and slid her body over mine until herdamp warmth pressed up hard against my swollenness. She kissed me, then whispered in my ear, "Spank me, Charlie."


End file.
